


A Deal Worth Breaking

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Broken romance, Horror, M/M, Past Lovers, Werewolf AU, dead lovers, klance, will love happen?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Lance McClain a monster hunter, comes to the gates of a Werewolf who has some kind of rep for being rather unforgiving to those who dare walk in his dark woods.Just Lance isn't really there for hunting, more like an out.With Werewolf who kills those who enter's his land, Lance is counting on a quick death.Sometimes things don't go as planned.Klance (mention of past relationships)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments loved and will help me write.
> 
> Past ships will be in here

The wind blew down the overgrown path, the skeleton trees reached out, arching it's way into a dark, ominous hallway. 

A Hunter stood at the entrance, a grave look on his face as he gazed down the pathway. 

Alone he was, in more ways than one. Be it alive or dead, he was bound to be alone.

***

A man with dark hair and violet eyes turned towards the direction of the oncoming wind. A sent was in the air. One of blood lust and loss. He couldn’t help but cover his nose from the stench. 

He gave a heavy sigh as he started to unbutton his shirt, the bright moon bathing him in the darkness. 

“Another damned werewolf hunter.” The man closed his purple eyes, only to open them again to show a glowing gold. “Bastards will never learn.”

He reached his hand out, claws starting to shimmer in the darkness.

***

The Hunter looked around with fear in his eyes, a roar was heard in the dark forest. The man pulled out one of his dual pistols, he cocked it back, ready for anything that came his way. 

He gave a dark smile, giving a heavy sigh, before giving soft chuckle.

A memory flashed, of someone who used to be pressed against his back. Long, white hair, flowing in the wind. A scent of honey and lavender lingered in his memory of his partner, who’s daring smile used to send monsters into a fit of rage.

He missed that. 

That smile. 

Those lips.

His taste.

“Sorry Lotor. But I can’t keep that promise, not anymore.” He glared out in the darkness before him. Golden eyes gazed back at him with rage. He raised his weapon up, ready to take aim and fire. His voice cracked, shaking. Tears welled up behind his lids. “I’m just to tired to fight anymore.”

The Hunter lowered his weapon, as the golden eyes darted at him, white teeth shining in the darkest night. An in human growl with the monstrous roar charged. The heavy body pounced on him, pushing the Hunter down hard on the cruel, hard ground. 

The Hunter felt teeth press hard on his throat, as he instinctively raised his gun up to the monsters rib cage. His finger, held on the trigger as he nosile of the gun pressed hard on the rib cage. 

The monster stopped, not daring to clamp harder on on the man’s jugular. He knew the Hunter had a death wish, even coming to his gates, he had smelt it. He now saw it, in those deep blues the Hunter had. The emptiness, the willingness to die in some last attempt to take one more monster with him. The werewolf knew that much.

“What are you waiting for?” The Hunter’s words dared the creature above him. “Why don’t you just end it?”

The Hunter didn’t care anymore. He wanted the pain gone. He wanted to end it. The best way, was by a monster hands. After all, it was by a monster’s hand that took his partner away. A monster’s hand that changed his lover into a creature of the night. His lover who pleaded for his pain to end. His lover who cried to be let go then live with being a Vampire. His lover who thanked him as the wooden stake plunged deep into a black heart. His lover who gave him one last, tearful smile and a broken “thank you.”

The Hunter had made himself a promise, to find that Vampire and kill him, but even that was too much to handle. Life alone was too painful and wanted it to end. He wanted to die. Now with a werewolf’s teeth at his throat, this was the best way for him to go.

He flashed the werewolf a broken, yet honest smile. That action caused the werewolf to be confused by the Hunter’s action. With a heated breath, he gave a snarl, before pulling away. 

The Hunter let out a breath, the heavy pressure that once pressed him down, moved away with caution. Those empty blue eyes glared at the creature, leaving the werewolf to scoff.

“I have no intention of killing you.” The werewolf circled around the Hunter who was still on his knees. “Find your death elsewhere Hunter.”

The Hunter pushed himself up, anger in his eyes as he glared at the monster before him. The werewolf turned his back toward the Hunter, his golden eyes fixated on the rising full moon. His monstrous body started to change. The beast was becoming a beauty underneath the pale moon’s light.

The anger faded in the Hunter’s eyes a bit, seeing a naked being before him. The beauty turned towards him, his eyes still glowing in the darkness. 

“Leave now before another shows to claim what you want.”

The Hunter swallowed hard, keeping his eyes on the creature before him. Those golden eyes faded to violet. It was then that the Hunter knew he and the werewolf had something in common. A look the Hunter knew all too well.

The look of loss. 

The look of emptiness. 

“I have a price.”

The violet eyed man hummed, somewhat intrigued by the Hunter’s sudden words. He wondered if it was some kind of game.

“Do tell, what am I buying?”

The Hunter gave a dark smile, knowing he had captured the creature before him.

“My serviced to kill whatever hurt you.”

The werewolf gave laugh, amused by the broken Hunter’s words.

“What would the price be? Hunter?”

The Hunter pushed himself up off the ground, a proud smirk on his face as he bowed his head. He was pleased to hear the monster was interested in what he had to say.

“For you to grant me my death.”

The werewolf seemed amused by this deal. Amused because a Hunter offering his services only for him to seek death in the end by his own hands. He had nothing better to do but see if the Hunter had the ability to achieve this goal.

“And what do I call you Hunter?”

The Hunter knew the monster before him would kill him eventually. That thought put him at ease as he freely gave his name.

“Lance McClain.” Lance raised his head up, daring the creature before him. “ And what do I dare call you?”

Lance watched as the creature thought for a bit. It was as if he hadn’t been called upon in years.

“Keith...Keith Kogane…”

Lance stood tall, eyes still empty but a new goal at hand.

Death by a beast he was supposed to kill but didn’t.

“I do hope you can carry your end of the deal, Keith.”

The werewolf gave a dark grin, a feeling deep in his chest flickered at the challenge the human gave him. 

“Trust me McClain. I have no intention of backing out. Just don’t die in the process.”

***

The full moon flooded the area with light. 

A deal between a Hunter and a werewolf was born.

But deals are meant to be broken yes?

***

TBC


	2. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance stays a bit for a rest, much to Keith's joy.
> 
> Keith lost to a memory of his dead lover and Lance feeling guilty because of it.
> 
> Another hunter comes walking in, leaving Keith to go deal with it.
> 
> Comments feed me, please know that.

Keith sat in his chair, looking out the window of his large mansion. A caring smile creeped on his face as an older gentleman walked in. His eyes dance with joy as the man took a seat next to him, reaching out to enjoy some tea he had brewed earlier.

The smell of green tea and rosemary, it but Keith at ease. More so with the man close to him, making him feel normal. Keith closed his eyes, falling softly onto the man’s shoulder and taking a deep breath.

“Shiro. I’m glad your back.”

He could hear that soft, yet strong voice, playfully jab at him. 

“It’s like the puppy waiting for his owner to return to home.”

Keith gave a pout, not opening his eyes as he “barked” back at the man.

“Don’t make me bite you!”

Keith could feel laughter escape the man. It was honest and true, deep and caring.

“Please, you’ve already bitten me more than once, not like I’m going to be a werewolf like you.”

Keith hummed at that, reaching his hand out to grasp the man’s arm. As he did so, the material seemed to collapse in his hand. Keith pulled away, fear in his eyes as he glanced over at Shiro.

The well dressed man before him was no more.

What was there was just a ghost of a bloodied man, ripped apart by a horrible creature worse then he. Keith reached out, his voice cracking as he held onto what was left of his love.

“Shiro…”

***

“Shiro…”

Lance watched as the werewolf, in his human form, seemed to reach for something that wasn’t there. He turned his eyes away, feeling he was seeing something he shouldn’t have. The pit that grew in his stomach grew, now knowing that monsters like Keith could be haunted by the dead too.

He and Lotor had killed so many. Neither really understanding the consciousness until they had murdered a kind Vampire. He was a father, who loved his daughter dearly, who taught her to live among the human’s in peace. Lance didn’t know that, neither did Lotor at that time. All they cared about was each other and being paid in the end.

Lance had learned the hard way. You break someone so kind, so caring, the monster they become afterwards is because of you and your actions. That vampire got her revenge and Lance didn’t blame her. He hated her, yes, but didn’t blame her.

He closed his eyes and he took another drink from Keith’s collection of alcoholic beverages, something to numb the pain and forget. The pain didn’t leave and neither did his memory of that night.

The night he killed Lotor.

In his anger, he held tight to the glass, shattering it in the process. Shards imbedded into his hand, causing blood to drip on the wooden surface. Lance swore silently, hating how he lost control in that moment.

Because it was in that moment, Keith became aware that he wasn’t alone in the room. His confused eyes, quickly turned to anger, as if Lance had destroyed what fantasy he was in.

“Oh, you are still here.” Keith looked away, gritting his teeth. “Aren’t you supposed to find the one who hurt me?”

Lance gave a smirk, before giving him a sober enough answer. 

“When you give me who I’m supposed to go after and why, I’d gladly leave and find them.” Lance looked at his bleeding hand, feeling somewhat dazed. “Unless you are done with me already, you could kill me now?”

Keith turned to look at the human, a frown held deep on his face. The man before, was nothing but a empty shell, still existing dew to the fact no one killed him or he himself didn’t take matter into his own hands.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Hunter?” Keith walked over to the bar, his eyes twitched with anger to see the blood, alcohol and glass mark the dark wood surface. He reached his hands out, grabbing the bloodied hand and pulling it towards him so he could inspect the damage. “It won’t be that easy for you.”

Lance watched as Keith poked at the shards in his skin, causing him to give out a hiss in pain. That action caused Keith to hum in a somewhat sick joy, leaving Lance to chuckle.

“You get off on this? Don’t you?” Lance tried pulling his hand away, but Keith had nothing of it. The grip was strong, nearly dropping Lance to his knees if he wasn’t sitting. Lance let out a panic huff, swallowing hard as he watched Keith’s tongue lap up the blood that pooled in his hand. “What are you doing?”

Keith flashed his eyes up, purple clashing with blue.

“Cleaning the wound and gathering the glass.” Keith let out a hum, moving closer to Lance so the Hunter could see the glow of gold in his purple eyes. “Are you afraid I might turn you into a werewolf? Fear not on that.”

Lance looked away, not wanting to give away his dirty thoughts in that moment. The sound of lapping and sucking was almost enough to send him over the edge, thanks to that damn alcohol he was drinking. He needed, no, wanted to change the subject.

“Who was Shiro?” Even in his drunken mind set, something told him that was a fucking stupid thing to say. The stool he once was on, was replaced with a hard throw down to the floor and a knee pressing down on his chest. Keith glared down at him, his once normal looking teeth, changed into something related to his wolf self. Lance’s world was spinning as he glanced up, knowing full well he could die right there. “Sorry, painful subject huh?”

Keith gripped down on Lance’s chest, his nails digging deep into the fabric. He watched as Lance swallowed, causing the werewolf to take some joy in that. The human under him was still able to feel fear, even if he wasn’t interested in living. 

“Never mention his name.” Keith growled down. His eyes wide and gold, looking at Lance who’s fearful looked faded away into that of sympathy. He watched as large, tanned hands reached up and rested it on his cheek. It then became painfully aware to Keith that he was crying.

Lance gave a soft smile, seeing that the monster before him was far more broken than he had originally thought. The irony of two broken souls finding each other in the darkest moments of their lives.

“Who took him away from you?” Lance felt the hands lose their tight grip as Keith fell softly onto Lance’s shoulder, almost wanting to hide from the world. He rose his hand’s up, resting his hands on the werewolf’s shoulders.

“A Vampire with silver hair. Her bloodlust was horrifying, so much so that anyone in her way was torn apart.” Keith held tight again, leaving Lance’s to close his eyes at that. “She killed him in front of me.”

Lance looked away, his focus on the window, watching as the leaves dance upon the pane. He knew of the silver haired vampire. He knew because she was the one that was the daughter of the Vampire he and Lotor killed. She was the one that changed Lotor. She was the one that killed a werewolf’s lover.

It was Lance’s fault. 

It seemed that his curse was living with the fact that his actions had consequences. He just didn’t have the heart to tell the werewolf that it was him that cause all this. With a heavy breath, he spoke.

“I came this way originally, looking for the Vampire who too, took my love away…” Lance felt Keith still, listening to his voice. “Her name is Allura. She is one of the last of the Altean Clan.”

Keith raised his head up, anger returned to his face as he pushed himself up.

“You do your end of the deal. Kill that woman.” Lance looked up from his position, seeing a look of revenge on Keith’s face. It was dark of full of pain. “And I shall grace you the death that you seek.”

Lance cracked a smile.

“A deal is a deal after all…”

***

Keith dressed Lance’s hand, somewhat miffed that the Hunter had broke on of his rare glasses. 

“How do I expect you to kill a vampire when you hurt yourself on glass.”

Lance cracked a smile, taking another drink with his free hand.

“I lost focus.” He pulled his damaged hand close and inspected the handywork. “In battle, I’m less careless.”

Keith laughed at that. It wasn’t bitter, it was soft, almost joking.

“Right, at how easy I was to get at your throat the other day.” Keith watched as Lance took another drink. “ How can I be sure you won’t die by a Vampire’s hand?”

Lance’s playfulness faded for a bit.

“When it comes to that woman, I have no intentions of rolling over.” Lance set the glass down, his gaze growing distant. “Not to something like that.”

Keith was going to press for more information, but he stopped. His purple eyes flashed gold, as he smelled the air. He gave a displeased look.

“Another damn Hunter walks in my forest.” Keith stood up, leaving Lance to hum playfully.

“I see you have a barrier set up.” Lance stood up, stretching, wondering if he should tag along. “Want me to tag along?”

Keith laughed, pulling at his clothes so not to damage them during his change. 

“It will be fast.” Keith walked out the door, a grin on his face. “I’m in a killing mood anyways.”

Lance gave a whistle, somewhat amazed at how the werewolf was and the actions he took. 

“See you tonight.” Lance sang as he started to nurse his cup. “I envy the bastard you are going to kill…”

***

Keith’s monstrous form walked silently in the woods. His steps were slow, steady and calculating as he stalked his prey. The new Hunter was old, large and by the smell, a skilled hunter.

Keith wanted sport, looks like he was going to get one tonight. The thrill he felt, almost made his heart dance with glee, as the thought of blood dripping from his teeth.

He was on all fours, sprinting at full speed. The man turned, a sword in hand, ready to block the oncoming attack. It was then Keith felt a pull on his left leg. A sharp burning pain shot up, as he dug his front claws into the soil as he let out a painful roar. His golden eyes looked at what held him and fear dance in his heart.

It was a bear trap, silver teeth, dug deep into his leg, causing the werewolf to fall helplessly onto the ground and wither in pain. 

This was new. This was something he never experience. A trap well set, caused him to be captured. He looked up, snarling in pain as the man laughed at the creature he caught.

“Look at the great mighty beast.” The man boasted. He advanced closer, sword in hand. “The trap is laced with liquid silver, so there’s no use in fighting anymore. Even if you did survive the trap, there would be no chance of surviving the poison in your system.”

Keith’s body was on fire. He pulled back, but the chain held tight to the ground, the bear trap dug deeper as he pulled. He was losing strength fast, his werewolf shape started to fade away to his human form. He pulled even more, but what strength he had left was escaping him. 

“Such a shame.” The man gloated. “Such a creature like you exists.”

He glanced up at the man, he watched as the blade raised up, ready to be swung down. In his shock, the man’s head ripped apart from a loud bang that echoed in the black forest. The old hunter fell backwards, dead on the spot in which he lay. 

Lance stood tall, a gun smoking in his hand as he gave a dark look. Keith’s body was flushed from the silver in his body, causing him to grow faint. Lance quickly made his way towards Keith, who’s body was shaking.

“You….you followed me?” Keith watched as Lance worked away on the bear trap, pulling it open as Keith quickly pulled his damaged leg out. “Why?”

Lance quickly moved away from the trap, as it snapped shut as he let it go. He gave a deep sigh, turning towards Keith who was dazed and losing blood.

“Why?” Lance quickly examined Keith’s leg. He winched in pain just looking at it. The leg was raw and blue, veins blue from the poison running in his blood. “Because we have a deal. Can’t have you dieing on me. I’d have to find someone else otherwise.”

Keith pulled his leg back, trying to stand, but failed. Lance gave a heavy sigh, before kneeling down and picking Keith up, who was too weak to give protest. Keith closed his eyes as the world started to spin around him. 

“Persistent, aren't you?” Keith gave a chuckle. He opened his eyes, to see darkness was still eating away at his vision. His body started to shake more, leaving him to panic. 

“Just breath.” Lance held Keith tight, pulling him close as he made his way back to the Mansion. “I’ll fix you.”

Keith looked up at Lance, whose face was full of determination on not letting him die. In his ever growing dark vision, the last thing he saw was Lance smiling at him. 

It put him at ease.

It put him in dread.

“I’ll fix you…”

 

***

A deal is a deal.

Death for a Death.

What are words when they mean nothing when love comes into play.

***

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Will this be dark? Will this be sad? Will the deal come into play?


End file.
